


Funny Valentine

by intotheyhaywoods (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/intotheyhaywoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and you got roped into doing the podcast that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Valentine

“So, what’s your favorite Valentine’s memory, like what-what was your favorite date you went on for Valentine’s?” Burnie asked you. You shifted on the couch, groaning. This is what you wanted to avoid on the “special” V-Day podcast. It had been nearly an hour without any mention of what day it was, but Burnie had to go and bring it up.

“Uh, I held hands with my crush on the playground in fourth grade.” you answer, taking a swig of your beer as Gus, Burnie, and Chris laugh. “I don’t know, I’ve never had an actual like, date on Valentine’s.”

“Like nobody’s ever taken you out for dinner on Valentine’s?” Gus clarified. You shrugged. “I don’t understand!”

“I mean like I usually would go out with other single friends, it’s not like I hated Valentine’s Day or thought it was dumb. I’ve just never celebrated it romantically.” you explain, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that.”

“Oh there’s not!” Burnie jumped in, holding up his hands. “But like, you’re a beautiful young woman, this is just perplexing!”

“Well thank you, that’s very nice.” you smile. “I don’t know, maybe it’s like a, wrong place at the wrong time thing? Like I’m never where fate or whatever wants me to be for Valentine’s day. Or maybe I am and I’m just not supposed to have a romantic Valentine’s Day.”

“There’s going to be like hundreds of tweets asking you to be their valentine on twitter now.” Gus chuckled.

“There you go, I’m everyone’s valentine! I’m still going to be at home tonight, but I’ll know in my heart that you’re all taking me to a nice restaurant in hopes of getting your dicks sucked.” you laugh.

“Even the ladies?” Chris asked next to you.

“Especially the ladies. Ladies deserve to have their dicks sucked too.” you laugh.

“THAT’S RIGHT!” you all crack up as Barbara walks by, giving you a thumbs up.

“Barb’s first on the list.” you add through your giggles.

“I’m still upset about this.” Burnie said as you all calmed down. You roll your eyes, moving to sit cross-legged on the couch.

“I’ve never been in a relationship or like, dating someone around Valentine’s. I don’t know why, like my relationships either end before or start after February.” you answer, trying to ignore the weird feeling in your gut as Burnie and Gus try and figure out how no one has ever asked you out for Valentine’s.

“I find it really hard to believe someone like you has never had a real Valentine.” Chris shook his head.

“Well it’s true.” you sigh, taking another sip from your bottle. “It’s your turn, Demarais. What’s your story?”

“Uh, well this one time, I found out my crush didn’t have a valentine, and like, I had a crush on her for a good year, and I just got this like, overwhelming feeling of bravery and probably stupidity, and decided to ask her to dinner.” Chris narrated. You let out a little ‘aww’ and smile at the blush on his cheeks.

“What’d she say?” Gus inquired. “No?”

“I-uh, I don’t know, I haven’t asked yet.” he said, scratching his chin nervously. Everyone looked at each other quizzically as Chris turned to you. “So uh, Y/N, wanna have dinner tonight?” you feel heat rushing to your cheeks as you grin stupidly and you can hear Aaron, Brandon and Blaine whooping from behind the camera as Chris watched you carefully.

“God damn!” Burnie burst out. “That was smooth as fuck!”

“Wait wait wait, she hasn’t answered yet!” Gus pointed out. You could feel everyone staring at you and you take a breath and collect yourself.

“You know what’s funny though, is that I’ve kind of had a crush on Chris for a while, so uh, I’m going to take you up on dinner. Let’s do that.” you smile over at Chris who is grinning back, and he reaches out and takes your hand, leaning over and kissing the back of it before winking at you.

“Alright, I think that’s enough.” Gus cleared his throat. “I think that’s a good spot to end the podcast.”


End file.
